BlazBlue: Of Devils and Spirits
by Flandre Akenomyosei
Summary: This is a three series crossover with Devil May Cry.


It was a bright day. The sun is out shining, people out doing their own business within the cities of Kagutsuchi. Wind gently blew through the grass among the outside of the cities. A young boy who bears has jagged, and choppy pale-blonde hair laid down on the grass as he viewed the sky. His pale-blonde covers his ears, and forehead. The left side of his hair goes towards the quarter of his cheek, and intersects with his fringes. The fringes of his hair also happen to cover his eyebrows, and covers half of his right eye as it intersects with the right side of his hair going down towards his chin. The right side of his hair goes straight down. The back of his hair is short, but long enough to have in a messy style ( _It's a longer versions of Minato Arisato's hair, but choppy and a bit more jagged_ ).

The young pale-blonde hair male wears a long mid-thigh length onyx-black jacket with snow-white fur on the linings of the hood, and tail of the coat. Underneath, he wears a snow-white t-shirt with a black skull underneath, and is only a few centimeters shorter than the jacket. The young-pale blonde hair boy also wears long onyx-black skinny jeans, and onyx-black van skate-shoes. The young pale-blonde boy opened his eyes as they revealed heterochromia type of eyes. His left eye is a beautiful green, with his right eye being a blood red color.

The young pale-blonde hair boy slowly sat up as he yawned, and scratched the back of his pale-blonde hair. Standing up, the young male stood average height, around five-six in height. He put his hands in the pocket of his coat as he began to walk the path to one of the Cities of Kagutsuchi. He doesn't remember what city it was, but he could care less.

' _Look who decided to wake up Sleeping Beauty._ ' A voice that sounds of male within their late thirties spoke within the mind of the young pale-blonde boy as he only let out a scoff. ' _Geez, would it kill ya to talk. By the way, where is Rebellion?_ '

The young pale-blonde boy's eyes had widened as he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around, the pale-blonde boy sprinted at full speed back to where he was laying down. The young pale-blonde male kept running until he saw a girl with beautiful raven-black hair. Her black hair appears to be tied in long twintails. Her long hair covered her left eye as her right is seen, and appears to be red.

'Her right eye is red, just like yours. However, I'm seeing a different color within the hair of her left eye.' The young pale-blonde was now curious on what color her left is, but shrugged it off as he walked closer to her. The young pale-blonde couldn't help, but notice the black gothic lolita dress she wears. It marks her beauty in unimaginable ways. However, his train of thought was brought back when he saw the raven-hair girl pick up the sword known as Rebellion.

"Hey!" The young pale-blonde boy yells slightly as he gained the attention of the young girl who shifted her eyes towards him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I can have my sword back. I kinda left it here after napping." The young pale-blonde boy spoke out embarrassingly. The young raven-haired girl eyes the pale-blonde, and than eyes the sword. She then shifted her gaze back towards the young pale-blonde boy. The young raven-haired girl gave a soft, and heart warming smile.

"Sure. Here you go." The young ravenette handed the sword back the young pale-blonde as he gently took the sword, and put on his back. The young raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow as she notice that he didn't need a sachet, or case to carry the sword.

"Anyways. Thank you ms..." The young pale-blonde trailed off slight in hope that she would give him her name.

"Kurumi, Kurumi Tokisaki." The ravenette introduced herself as Kurumi Tokisaki. The young pale-blonde boy smiled warmly towards Kurumi as he nodded.

"Right. Thank you Ms. Kurumi, I'm Nickolas by the way, no surname." The ravenette was now raising her eyebrow once more as he mention not having a surname. Out of curiosity, she would ask Nickolas on why he didn't have a surname, but it seems he had to go.

"I'm sorry Kurumi, but I have to go. Maybe I see you around." The young pale-blonde boy spoke as he turned around a ran off as she stood there. She looked at him until he was no longer visible as she was now intrigued by this person slightly for three reasons. One was that fact that he was slightly mysterious, and the second is because she was able to feel as if there were two other people inside Nickolas, and lastly is the colossal spirit energy she felt inside him.

"Nickolas hm. What an interesting fellow." Words softly left the mouth of Kurumi as she lightly licked her lips. "I'm curious on what secrets your hiding."

 _Rail Station of Yabiko_

Nickolas, the young pale-blonde hair boy got off the Train as he looked around the area. The young pale-blonde boy took a couple of steps further as he heard sounds of his stomach growling. He took out a small sachet to see he didn't have very much money. Nickolas sighed as he put the sachet away, and scratched the back of hair. He didn't have much money, and he didn't know if Yabiko was expensive, or not. The young pale-blonde boy's stomach growled slightly more loudly as his face went blue, for a second as he saw people stare at him.

"Are you hungry?" Nickolas' slowly turned around to see Kurumi once again. The young pale-blonde would ask if she was following him, but he realized that since he met her near the pathway that leads to Yabiko, she must have been coming here. Nickolas scratched the back of hair as he chuckles lightly.

"Yeah. I'm a little hungry. I haven't eaten much in a couple days as I was traveling to here." The young Kurumi smiled warmly as she gripped Nickolas' hand and took him to the nearest restaurant she found. Which wasn't very far. Both the pale-haired boy, and ravenette sat down in what assume was a more a breakfast type restaurant. Both of them ordered what they found tasty as they sat down, and had a chat. Nickolas kept Rebellion on the ground, as he didn't have a guitar case to put it in. He knew if he wasn't gonna be able to stop the unwanted attention, but he remembers there have been people who walk through cities with large swords before.

The pale-blonde hair boy found out the basic stuff about the ravenette, like her favorite stuff, what she likes to do, e.t.c. Kurumi also found out about same stuff. She would ask a question about the feeling she gets when she looks at him, she can't help, but feel as if she's looking into someone who holds two other souls within himself. Although she'll hold off on those question as she can find them out later. Either from him, or from her own way of finding out. All seemed to be going well for both teens as they talked, for a bit and eventually ate when their food came. After eating the food, Nickolas had thanked Kurumi for the meal as both went their separate ways, for the time being.

The ravenette was somewhat saddened, but not really. She may have only just met him, but he was a least a pleasant person to be around as a lot of people in this world seem to be very rude. Kurumi kept walking through Yabiko as she saw some strange people. However, what caught her attention was this mammoth of a person with long navy-blue hair with a blue goatee, and lastly has blood-red eyes. He wears a white trench coat with white buttons that barely cover his body. His trousers are pure white with a black cover over his right leg. His shoes are a bright golden hue and large tattoos decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms.

The ravenette was able to sense he a very powerful person, the power she could feel from this man is large enough, for to keep away from him. To be honest, when the man walked passed her, she hoped that Nickolas wouldn't run into this man as she fears this mammoth of person would want to kill him.

Nickolas was calmly walking through Yabiko as he searched for something. A large-sword capable of transforming into a scythe. The young pale-blonde boy couldn't really think of a true reason why, but for some reason he felt like the sword belongs to him, or a part of him. He doesn't really know, but he knows that he really wants that sword as it could be a fragment capable of helping him with his memory loss he has.

' _Hey kid. You sure it's in this town. I get you really want to find this sword, for the reason it could help you regain some memory, but are you sure it's here? This is the fourth town we've been to, and it's starting to seem like a wild-goose chase to me._ ' The older male voice spoke as Nickolas gritted his teeth heavily as he clenched his fists.

"Yes. It has to be here, so do me a favor Dante, and just shut the hell up." The young pale-blonde hair boy spoke to the voice known to be Dante's. Dante is very worried about Nickolas at the moment, mainly due to the fact he cares about the young he lives inside, but also cause this is his body too, and he doesn't want to die due to a wild-goose chase.

' _Whatever kid. Just promise this is the last time you're gonna search, for it. I care about you a lot as I've been with you since you were born, but this is also my body too, and I'd be damned if I'm gonna allow you to get us killed._ 'Words left Dante as Nickolas sighed. He know the Son of Sparda was right, but he just really wants to find this blade as it seems to hold some fragment of his memories, but the question is what fragment does it hold, Nickolas fully remembers his past, but it seems that this sword holds a piece of his memories.

"Hey, Dante." Words softly spoken out by the pale-blonde as he started to question something.

' _What is it kid?_ ' Dante spoke out as he waited for whatever Nickolas had to say.

"Does this sword possibly hold memories to you? I mean I remember my past pretty well, but it's still a feeling that this sword holds fragments of my memories. Although, what fragments of memories could they be?" Words left the pale-blonde as the Son of Sparda was thinking. Honestly, he remembers his own past quite well also. Now that they think about it, this sword shouldn't hold any part of memories for them as they both fully remembering their, and Nickolas having holding the memories of his own, and Dante's.

' _Could there be someone else that resides in here like me?_ ' The pale-blonde's eyes had widened in shock as the thought of another person residing in him couldn't be right. He was born with the soul of Dante, but how could he be born with another soul of someone else? Unless that soul has remained dormant.

'I'll check around. Just don't get yourself killed while I check around your heart.' Nickolas only scoffed as he knew wasn't in any danger at the moment, and if he was, he would use Rebellion to make quick of them. The pale-blonde wandered throughout the city, for quite some time as he started to walk through some dark alleys. However, the sound of large footsteps were heard as Nickolas turned around.

' _Holy crap!? He's a fucking mammoth._ ' Nickolas thought as he saw a large man. It was the same man that Kurumi didn't want the pale-blonde boy to run into. The navy-blue haired man looked towards Nickolas as he gained a hungry, vicious smile.

"So you're the second coming, Grim Reaper. Nickolas is it?" The navy-blue haired man spoke out with a masculine voice, and this tone held the feelings of being battle hungry. The navy-blue haired man cracked his knuckles as he kept his smile. "Don't let down Grim Reaper, cause I'm gonna make you into a banquet."

 **Cue: The Tyrant - BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Soundtrack**

"You think I'm gonna be food to a mammoth like you? It's gonna be a cold day in hell, before you even get the chance to turn me into a banquet." Nickolas spoke out as he grinned slightly, and gripped the iron handle of Rebellion. Navy-Blue haired man looked towards the sword as he notice it held a ribcage like guard with a human designed skull screaming. Not only that but the guard had to bones that extended outward diagonally. The navy-blue haired man noted that this blade looked to be bigger than the pale-blonde himself. He could only smile in hungry as he was gonna make this kid into a feast.

Nickolas, and the navy-blue haired man ran towards each other in a burst of speed as the man reared his arm back, and went for a jab. The Grim Reaper swung his sword a good portion of strength as they collided. However, the sheer force from the navy-blue haired man was enough to send Nickolas flying.

"The hell? I collided with him with my own strength, but the sheer force of this man just sent flying." The Grim Reaper stood up to his fall height as he kept a tight grip on the iron handle of Rebellion. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? The name is Azrael, and I'm gonna enjoy feasting on you." The man introduced himself as the Mad Dog of Sector 7, Azrael. Nickolas and Azrael ran towards each other again as the Mad Dog attempted to grip the Grim Reaper with his hand hand. However, Nickolas jumped high into as he reared his sword onto his shoulder. The Grim Reaper swung his sword downward with a large amount of force as he descended in high velocity to get the drop on the Azrael. However, Mad Dog put his arm up as Rebellion collided with his arm.

"What the hell?" Nickolas was shocked, and slightly concerned as despite his strength, he couldn't cut Azrael. Something wasn't right, but he knew he wasn't gonna escape this fight unless he fought back, or had help to escape. The Mad Dog's hungry smile became more sinister as he gripped the Grim Reaper's right leg, and bashed him onto the ground, and dragged his body through the pavement as he broke more of the concrete ground. Azrael than tossed Nickolas into the air slightly as he reared arm back, and...

 _BAM!_

A single sent The Grim Reaper flying back as he was also winded. The sheer force of Mad Dog's punched sent the pale-blonde through a building. Nickolas stood as he looked towards the smoke only to see Azrael pop of it and put both his hands together and slam them down onto the Grim Reaper as the collision of his body hitting the ground caused him to bounce up.

Azrael gripped both of Nickolas' legs as he whipped him around like a ragdoll, before he threw him with enough force to send him flying through more than one building. The Grim Reaper stood up quickly and without much of a thought, he began to run. Nickolas knew he was strong, but he knows when he's outmatched, and this guy takes the cake of the strongest people he's ever faced.

Azrael walked through the smoke caused by the broken walls as he looked for the Grim Reaper. However, shifted his gaze to see that the pale-blonde had begun to run off. The Mad Dog just smirked as he started to follow him.

"If you want to play cat and mouse, then it's fine by me." Azrael spoke as he started to run after Nickolas. The Grim Reaper kept up his pace as he didn't even dare to look back as he knows the Mad Dog is coming after him. Nickolas turned, and ran as Azrael kept breaking through the walls and getting closer towards the pale-blonde boy.

 _Not to far from Nickolas and Azrael's location._

Kurumi was slowly walking out the a dark alley which was covered in blood. She licked her lips in a more sadistic way, but not to sadistic. Her other eye is seen, and happens to be a golden-clock. She at the moment is now wearing another gothic lolita outfit made out of orange and black frills, and she also has uneven twin-tails. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. Lastly she also wears a red and black collar on her neck.

The loud sounds of destruction were heard as the ravenette turned her head to see Nickolas running out of a dark alley not to far from hers. She would go up to him, but the sound of destruction is heard again as the area where the pale-blonde came out of is completely destroyed. Kurumi's eyes had widen in shock as she saw the man from earlier slowly walking towards Nickolas.

 **Cue: Cloudy - BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Soundtrack**

The pale-blonde boy went on one knee as he felt tired. The Mad Dog did a number on him when he caught him a couple of times. However, Nickolas' thought process was cut off as Azrael lifted him up. The Grim Reaper reared his arm as he went to jab the Mad Dog in the face, however, that hope was gone as his strike was caught. Azrael's face held a very sinister, and hungry look.

"Thanks, for the small snack." It was then that The Mad Dog extended Nickolas' right arm out to its full length. Horror to the look of the pale-blonde's face as he didn't expect this to happen to him. Before Azrael could do anything, Kurumi shot a couple bullets towards him. However, those bullets proved ineffective as they bounced off the Mad Dog.

"Wait your turn girl. I'm not done with the Second Coming of the Grim Reaper yet." It was then that Azrael opened as mouth wide, and...

 _CRUNCH! CRUNCH!_

Horror came on both Nickolas' and Kurumi's face as the Mad Dog chewed on the Grim Reaper's arm twice as he now ripped his arm off with his teeth as he now spit it out onto the ground. The ravenetta shot towards Azrael more as she backed up, and slightly shocked and afraid as her bullets were still ineffective. The Mad Dog dropped Nickolas as he turned towards Kurumi.

The Grim Reaper looked towards his missing right arm in horror as he screamed in horror, and fear. Azrael smiled as he shown Nickolas horror and despair, but he's gonna save him, for later as he's now gonna kill someone who thinks is a nuisance.

"Kurumi! Run!" The pale-blonde boy yelled as he slowly stood up, and gripped the handle of his sword. Nickolas ran towards Azrael in a much slower speed as he attempted to swing his blade. The Mad Dog sighed as he cut the blade in mid-strike as he lifted up the sword, and the Grim Reaper at the same time. It was then Azrael whipped Nickolas behind, and threw him across the street as he landed, and rolled across the floor with his arm bleeding immensely.

' _Kid I'm back...Holy hell what happened, and...your arm?! Shit kid what the hell happened._ ' Yelling words left Dante as he was now on high alert, and is scared, for Nickolas. ' _Goddamnit, kid. I'm taking over! Now!_ '

Azrael was inches away from Kurumi as she felt too afraid to do anything, she could easily get away, but the fear that struck into her is preventing her from doing anything. The Mad Dog held a sinister smile as he made his way towards the ravenette who could only stand in fear.

"Hey asshole!" Yelling words of a different male voice came as Azrael turned around to see Nickolas standing tall with Rebellion clenched into his hands as he kept a firm grip onto the handle of the sword. The Mad Dog took notice his hair is now completely white, and that voice change is also new.

"Oh!? You're still gonna fight me even after I chewed, and torn off your arm!" Azrael yelled out in ecstasy as he was frilled, and hungry for a fight. "Come at me. Second Coming of the Grim Reaper!"

'Damn. This kid has had a rough time. Best kill this guy before he kills me, and that girl...Wait is that Kurumi?' The voice of Dante spoke as he took over the body of Nickolas. The Son of Sparda grits his teeth as he thought about the situation he is in, he knows right now is not a time to be cocky, and arrogant. However, he needs to look, for a way out of this fight, and possibly save himself, Nickolas, and the girl.

Dante and Azrael looked towards a each for a few moment as the moment they skid their feet, both the Son of Sparda and Azrael rushed towards each and collided began to collided. Dante knew what he needed to do...He need to help both himself, Nickolas, and Kurumi survive against the Mad Dog of Sector 7.

 **Welp that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think? Was it good? bad? Please leave criticism. Nickolas is suppose to have Todd Haberkorn's voice when he voices Allen Walker.**


End file.
